


Late December night

by im_a_freak



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_freak/pseuds/im_a_freak
Summary: Douxie loved his little family, no matter how silly they were at times.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Late December night

Clouds of warm breath mixed with the cold December air of the late night, thin pink lips parted as golden eyes paid attention to the path ahead. 

Douxie pulled his coat around his thin frame tighter, the warm black material assisting him in shielding his pale body from the cold whisps of wind that seemed to dance around him. 

In his hands hung two medium sized shopping bags, a few extra bits and pieces he'd picked up on the way back from work for the party Toby and Steve were throwing to welcome Aja, Eli and Varvatos back after 7 years. 

Looking up through his thick black lashes he spotted the home he'd been sharing with a certain Akiridian prince for years now, a smile on his lightly freckled face as he made his way into the house. 

The home was cosey and warm, his fingers tingling from the change in temperature and cheeks a soft rosey red. 

Stripping off his coat and slipping off his shoes he picked the shopping back up, heading to the kitchen to put the shopping away. 

A faint giggle came from the kitchen, causing a soft smile to appear on the warlock's face. Turning the corner he smiled wider at the sight. 

Blue hair and skin covered in flower, a beaming smile that could rival the sun itself plastered on full cyan cheeks. All four arms wrapped around a wiggling and giggling child. 

Douxie shook his head in amusement at his boyfriend and son. The 5 year old trying to wiggle his way out of his father's arms, a large grin on his pale freckled cheeks. 

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Douxie spoke up, amusement laced in his gentle voice. Fabian looked up with his bright golden eyes, gasping before quickly pretending to be asleep in Krel's arms. 

Krel laughed loudly, picking the blue haired toddler up. "We were making cookies" he smiled proudly causing Fabian to nod in agreement. 

"Cookies? At 10:30 in the night? On a school night?" He put his hands on his hips. Krel nodded "Exactly " 

The wizard shook his head and set the bags on the kitchen counter. He took his son from his lovers arms and booped his tiny button nose. " You need a bath mister. " 

The boy pouted at the mention of bath time, crossing his chubby arms over his chest. "I don't wanna " be huffed, his voice carrying a faint lisp. 

Douxie rolled his eyes. "I'll make you hot chocolate " he smirked, knowing his son's sweet tooth would get the better of him. 

Fabian nodded quickly, wiggling out of Douxie's hold and darting up the stairs to get his pj's ready.

A set of blue arms wrapped around him from behind, two aqua hands resting on his slim hips. "How was work?" Krel asked from his spot behind him, face hidden in soft black hair.

Douxie had opened up his own cafe around 5 years ago and business had been going well so far. The locals seemed to love the welcoming environment he'd created, even his home made pastries and cakes were a huge hit. 

"Good" he leaned back against his lover, letting him be supported by a blue body. "Might be getting a new member of staff soon " he leaned his head on his shoulder. 

"You taking on staff? What did you do to my boyfriend?" krel teased. Douxie had been running the caffe alone since it opened, only ever allowing Krel or Jim to help every now and then. 

He laughed "Nothing. I just thought it would be nice to split the work load. I miss coming home early to see you two" he kissed a warm blue cheek. 

A soft smile wove it's way onto the Akaridian's face. "Having you home earlier does sound nice" he agreed, swaying side to side slowly.

"Missing me?" He looked into his eyes, those unique orbs he'd get lost in for hours if he had the chance. 

"Always" krel cupped his pale porcelain cheek. He leaned in, fully intending on kissing the wizard. Until a loud yell of "papa! Nath time!" Sounded from the landing. 

Douxie hummed "duty calls" he pulled out of Krel's hold, kissing his cheek softly. Turning on his heel to travel up the stairs where their son stood waiting, little lion onesie on his small chubby hands. 

Krel sighed, looking at the burnt cookies and cookie batter that overtook the counter. So maybe he wouldn't have cookies to make his planned moment a little sweeter, he reached into his jeans, squeezing the small velvet box that sat there. 

But who needed them? If he got a yes, the moment would be sweet enough.


End file.
